


Hear It

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Pining, Short, based on another work, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: Julian listens to Garak's message and is extremely upset.





	Hear It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Long Forgotten Fairytale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/943424) by [KanarandTarkaleanTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanarandTarkaleanTea/pseuds/KanarandTarkaleanTea). 



Julian stood next in his quarters and played Garak’s message over again. He didn’t give two damns that he would be late for work, it didn’t matter. Nothing really seemed to matter as he listened to the message over and over again. He bit his lip and tried to prevent the tears threatening to fall from falling, he ran a hand over his face and looked down, his uniform half on, hanging off of his slender frame. He turned toward the bedroom and saw the open closet, garments hanging, garments that Garak had made for him. 

Julian ignored the com and the request for entry into his quarters, he just leaned into the wall and slid down so that his legs were far apart and he sat heavily on the floor. 

“All senior officers to ops.” the com sounded again and Julian slammed his fist into the wall before standing up and righting his uniform. He left his quarters with his face pale and dry from tears and his knuckles bleeding and bruised slightly. 

He stepped onto the turbolift to ops and pressed his lips together, crossing his arms. 

Nerys stood outside of Benjamin’s office, looking down on ops when he emerged. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Julian but didn’t stop talking, instead, she crossed her arms, “As I was saying when Doctor Bashir decided to make his appearance,” the teasing lilt was evident in her voice, “Captain Sisko beamed back onto the station approximately half an hour ago. He is currently in de-con and, I assume, will need medical attention when he is finished, Doctor Bashir, I trust you will see to that. When Captain Sisko is well, he either will retake command of this station, or he will return to earth or to Bajor or to another location at his discretion. That is all, thank you.”

Ezri placed a hand on Julian’s shoulder as he tried to leave for the turbolift, “Are you alright, Julian.”

“I -” he sighed, “Can we talk, sometime, like, over lunch or coffee or something today.”

“We’re on duty in ten minutes.” Ezri pressed her lips together, “Okay, Quark’s?” 

Julian nodded and followed Ezri to the turbolift, they stepped out on the promenade and made their way toward Quark’s.

“You know - I actually wanted to talk to you too.” Ezri said as they sat down. 

“Yeah?”

“I um -” she sighed, “Nerys and I - well, we haven’t really been doing anything - I would never cheat on you - but we have been - having dinner and I - I’m in love with her Julian, I’m really sorry, but I’m in love with her.” she sighed, “And you’re in love with Garak, I can see that plain as day now.”

Julian swallowed heavily and stood up, “Thank you for telling me.” he said simply before walking back to his quarters and sitting down behind his desk. 

“Computer, begin recording.

“Once upon a time there was a prince, a prince that thought he had all of the virtues in the world, and because of that, he thought that he could have anything in the world. One day he moved to a - a castle. At the castle he met an older man, a tailor that had been exiled from his own kingdom, and the prince, foolish as it may be, fell in love with the tailor. He even went as far as to pursue multiple relationships with the tailor, but none of them worked out.

“In the end, the Prince was too afraid to commit to any sort of relationship with the other man because all of his other relationships seemed to end poorly. Well, that, and that the tailor was a very good liar, sometimes, I have learned, he even lied to himself. And the prince, though the prince prided himself in his intelligence, he was not intelligent enough to see through the tailors lies and he thought - well, he thought the tailor was just in it for the sex - to put it simply,” Julian sighed an dragged a hand through his hair and ordering a drink from the replicator,

“It’s sad - uh - the prince I mean - he was heartbroken, silly as it may seem - not that the tailor was taken out of exile so he could return to his beloved homeworld, no, I was - the prince was heartbroken because - because the tailor was heartbroken, because the princes actions - made to preserve his own feelings - hurt the tailor more than he could imagine.

“The prince was never a humble man, he ah, he thought, when he was a child, not a young child, because he doesn’t remember much of that at all, but as an older child, that he would find love - a princess from another kingdom that he would live happily ever after. And then he met the tailor, he met the tailor and everything he wanted changed - but he was still afraid, and he clung to his childhood dream like a lifeline. He met a princess and he terminated his relationship with the tailor. 

“But the tailor left the prince a message, and the prince realized what a mistake he’d made, but by the time e realized - he didn’t have anyway to contact the tailor. So he ended his relationship with the princess - she’d met another princess anyway, so it didn’t really matter, and he sat down and recorded a message for the tailor - even though he wouldn’t hear it. Even though the prince had no way of sending it.”

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors. I loved the fic and couldn't resist.


End file.
